A Promise Forever?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Whilst Arthur plans to make his relationship with Merlin more permanent, Merlin reads the signs wrong and begins to wonder if the promises he and Arthur made really were forever. Dedicated to Canadian-23


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This story was wrote for and is dedicated to Canadian-23. She's getting married! I am so happy for her.**_

_**Whilst Arthur plans to make his relationship with Merlin more permanent, Merlin reads the signs wrong and begins to wonder if the promises he and Arthur made really were forever.**_

_**Warning: Malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur the King of Camelot woke up and turned onto his side from his back and smiled when he saw his lover of one year fast asleep on his side facing him. Arthur raised his hand and ran the back of it down Merlin's cheek which caused the brunet to murmur and move onto his back, kicking the sheets off him revealing his naked form. "Oh Merlin you are going to kill me one of these days with that view."

"You shouldn't have stroked my cheek that you knew would have me turning over revealing all." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin open his eyes and look at him. "Morning baby."

"Morning sexy."

Arthur looked smug. "It's what I am."

Merlin laughed and turned over and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up. You have to get up Arthur."

"I am up."

Merlin turned and looked over his shoulder to see the blond with a smirk on his face, looking further down he saw that Arthur was hard. "That is not what I mean and you know it."

Arthur sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, getting behind Merlin, a leg either side, getting as close to the brunet as he could. "I bet you are still alright from a few hours ago. All I have to do is lift." he whispered into Merlin's ear before kissing the lobe, placing his hands on Merlin's hips.

"You are sex mad Pendragon."

"With you for my lover can you blame me?"

Merlin smiled and lifted himself up. "Okay baby." Merlin sunk back down on Arthur's cock. "Do you know if we are late for this counsel meeting you can give the excuse because if you turn to me wanting me to say something I will tell them the truth."

"I will baby." Arthur answered, not really sure what he was agreeing to.

Merlin smirked as he bounced up and down harder, he knew Arthur wasn't really listening and boy was he going to pay for it.

* * *

An hour later Arthur and Merlin hurried into the throne room where the rest of the counsel stood up when they saw their King and his partner enter. "Are you alright my lord?" one man asked.

"We are fine thank you."

"We thought something was wrong with you being late."

"Oh no, we can explain that." Arthur paused, trying to think of something to say and turned to Merlin when he couldn't think of anything. "Merlin?"

The brunet turned. "Would you like me to explain Arthur?"

"Please."

"Okay." Merlin smiled as he turned to face the counsel. "The reason we are late is because Arthur here woke up hard and wanted sex."

"Excuse us." Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him out of the throne room, ignoring the soft chuckles.

"Seriously Merlin?" Arthur asked once the were alone.

"What?"

"Why did you tell them that?"

"I warned you this morning Arthur. If you turned to me wanting me to come up with an excuse then I will tell them the truth and you said that you will."

Behind them both the doors to the throne room opened and one of the men came to see if all was alright, he now wished he hadn't.

"Oh I didn't know what I was saying at the time I had my cock rammed up your arse."

"My lord?"

Merlin and Arthur both spun round and saw a man of the counsel stood there looking as embarrassed as Arthur and Merlin felt.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "We will continue this later." he whispered as they walked back into the throne room to start the already late meeting.

* * *

After the meeting before Arthur had a chance to pick up where he left off with Merlin, his lover was dragged from the throne room by Gwen and Morgana.

Arthur knew now that Morgana and Gwen had Merlin, he won't see him for a couple of hours so he set out to plan what he has been thinking about non stop for the past two months.

Arthur walked onto the training ground and called the training to a stop. Some of the knights went to rest and freshen up but Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan walked over to Arthur. "Are you alright Arthur?" Percival asked.

"Yes and no. I need all of your help."

"We will help whenever and wherever we can Arthur you know that." Leon said.

"I know. And thank you all. I have been planning this for almost two months and I need my friends to help so I have come to ask all of you."

"What have you been planning?" Gwaine asked.

"I am going to ask Merlin to marry me but before I can I need the most important thing. The ring. I want it to be perfect. Everything needs to be perfect for Merlin."

"You want help in getting a ring?"

"Please."

Leon nodded and looked at the other knights who nodded. "We're on it." Leon said and Arthur said thank you as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Merlin walked into the throne room over an hour later and smiled when he saw Arthur with his head down, reading parchments before signing them. Merlin smiled and walked over to his King, pulling the parchment from his hands and sat on his lap, arms going around the blonds neck. "Sorry about this morning at the meeting." he whispered, placing kisses on his lover's neck.

Arthur moaned and held Merlin tight in his arms, his hands wandering down his back his hands stopping on Merlin's arse when...

"Arthur?"

Arthur and Merlin both looked up to see Leon stood there. "It's important." Leon gave a slight nod and Arthur understood. "Merlin baby how about you go to our chambers and get ready and I will join you soon."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Okay sexy."

When the doors shut behind Merlin, Leon walked over to Arthur. "I have found a ring for you Arthur. The woman who makes them has told me I could show my friend this to decide, she doesn't know it is you Arthur."

Arthur stood up and moved closer to Leon. "Thank you Leon. Lets have a look."

Leon opened the small piece of cloth in his hand to reveal a gold ring with four jewels on it. "What do you think Arthur?"

"I think it looks too feminine."

Leon frowned. "Why does it? Morgana would love it."

"You answered you own question there. Morgana would love it because she is a woman and very feminine, Merlin isn't."

"Something less feminine then?"

"Yes."

"Okay leave it with me."

Leon left the throne room and Arthur sat back on his throne, going over the parchments and signing them, completely forgetting he told Merlin to get ready and wait for him.

* * *

Merlin climbed off his and Arthur's bed and put his trousers back on. Surely Arthur's meeting with Leon was lasting this long? Merlin walked over to the window and saw Leon walking through the courtyard and up the steps when someone must of called him as he turned and went back towards the market. Merlin growled low in his throat. The stupid dollop head had forgotten.

Two hours later when Arthur had just checked and signed the last parchment when the throne room doors opened and Morgana walked in. "What have you done this time?"

Arthur frowned. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"Merlin has just strode right past me and totally ignored me."

"Oh fuck I forgot."

"Forgot what Arthur?"

"Where was he headed?"

"The east tower. What have you forgot Arthur?" she asked, but Arthur didn't answer as he rushed from the throne room.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur came to a stop, hands on his thighs trying to get his breath when he reached the top of the tower and spotted Merlin looking over the kingdom.

Merlin turned and saw Arthur and moved to stand in front of him. "Arthur what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I am what's wrong and what has happened is that I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"You Merlin." Arthur answered, standing up straight again when he got his breath back. "I told you to wait in our chambers and I will join you and I just left you there. Baby I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise."

"I do Merlin."

"You don't Arthur. I get it."

"Get what?"

"You leaving me there on our bed alone and naked is payback for what I said this morning."

"No! No Merlin that isn't it. I really did forget, Leon was talking to me about something and when he left I just forgot and carried on signing those parchments. Do you really think that if I wanted to get you back for this morning, which I don't, I would have left you laying there naked and alone. Merlin even if I was furious with you I couldn't leave you naked and alone. Leon and the knights are helping with something at the minute so I have a lot on my mind."

"Then share it with me Arthur."

"I can't Merlin. Not this, at least not yet. You have to trust me on this please."

"I trust you Arthur." Merlin whispered and held Arthur close, letting the king bury his face in his neck.

"Look at that sunset." Arthur pulled his face from Merlin's neck and together they stood with their arms around each other, watching the sunset. "What a gorgeous sight."

"You're telling me."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur, blushing when he saw the King not even looking at the view, but at him. "You are not even looking at the sunset."

"I was."

Arthur held on tight to Merlin as they both made their way down the east tower. "How about we go to our chambers now?" Arthur whispered in the brunets ear. "Slowly strip." a kiss to the lobe. "Get into bed," a lick of the shell, "make love." a little nip.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned. "Take me to our chambers now."

Arthur chuckle quietly and was about to pick Merlin up when... "Arthur?"

"Leon what's wrong?"

"I have more news about-" Leon paused when he saw Merlin stood there watching. "About this afternoon."

"Okay." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Um, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and removed himself from Arthur's arms. "Just go."

"Leon wait from me in the throne room."

When Leon walked away Arthur turned to Merlin. "I'm sorry but this is important."

"More important than me it would seem."

"No Merlin. I promise you will know when I tell you, just not now."

The sorcerer sighed. "Go."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Arthur. Go."

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room and saw Leon pacing. "Okay Leon lets make this quick I want to get back to Merlin."

"I have another ring picked out and this one is not feminine."

"Lets have a look."

Leon showed Arthur the ring, causing him to pull a face. "Are you serious Leon? This ring looks that masculine even I won't wear it, let alone Merlin."

"The other one was too feminine this one to masculine what do you need Arthur?"

"Something in the middle."

Leon sighed and threw his arms in the air and walked from the throne room without another word.

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers he shared with Merlin and saw his lover in bed. He quickly stripped down and got into bed, covering himself up he leaned over to look at Merlin who was on his side facing the window, right on the edge of the bed. "Merlin baby?"

Nothing. Merlin was asleep. Arthur sighed and dropped onto his back and closed his eyes.

It was only when Arthur's breathing evened out that meant he was asleep that Merlin opened his eyes and looked straight out of the window at the night's sky.

* * *

Arthur woke next morning to find Merlin's head resting on his shoulder, smiling, Arthur drew him closer and kissed his forehead. "Morning baby."

"Morning Arthur."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think we could have done anything anyway. I was more tired than I thought. Did you sort out the business you had with Leon?"

"I did. How about we spend the day together?"

"I am helping Gaius today Arthur. And you need to train with your knights. You don't do it as often as you used to."

"Well I get better exercise elsewhere now."

Merlin chuckled and let his hand run down Arthur's chest, stopping at his stomach. "Come on. We have to get up and dressed for the day."

"You will have dinner with me though won't you Merlin." the blond asked as he watched the sorcerer sit on the edge of the bed.

Merlin turned and leaned back giving Arthur a quick, chaste kiss. "Always Arthur. Just send for me when you are ready."

* * *

Arthur had just stepped onto the training ground when Gwaine hurried over. "Arthur I have found the perfect ring for you."

"Leon said that yesterday and I didn't like either one."

"Well you will love this one."

Arthur looked at the ring and saw a single gold band with a small red ruby. "Red means passion Arthur. You are both passionate with each other aren't you."

"Of course we are but I don't like it."

"But Merlin will."

"I don't think he will Gwaine. In fact I know he won't."

"Well how about something different. You don't have to propose with a ring. A chain or a wrist strap of some kind. Percival didn't propose to me with a ring."

"What did Percival propose with?"

"His cock."

"No seriously Gwaine."

"He is being serious Arthur." Percival answered as he joined them both. "He wanted me to propose with his most favorite thing."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh before calling all of his knights to pair up.

* * *

That evening after Merlin had finished helping Gaius for the day, the old man had thanked him for all his help. "Wasn't you supposed to have dinner with Arthur this afternoon?"

"I was Gaius." Merlin sighed and sat down, the physician sitting down next to him. "What's wrong Merlin?"

"I fear that Arthur doesn't want me anymore Gaius."

"What makes you think that?"

"He is distancing from me Gaius. He makes promises to spend time together and we never do, he makes excuses. I know he is King but he never let that responsibility come between us."

"Important business though Merlin-"

"It isn't important business though Gaius. It is Leon walking up to us and asking Arthur to keep up the discussion of a 'thing' they were earlier talking about. He is keeping things from me Gaius and when we first got together we promised each other we wouldn't do that."

"Merlin-"

"Do you know that last night was the first night we actually slept in the same bed without having sex."

"Merlin perhaps you should talk to Morgana." Gaius suggested but Merlin wasn't listening, it seemed that Merlin was that upset he didn't even realise it was Gaius he was talking to so intimately about his and Arthur's relationship.

"And I was awake when he came to bed I just ignored him. Ignored him because I felt hurt about knowing he is keeping something from me and I now know what that is. He wants to end things with me. I won't be able to stay in Camelot when it happens, seeing him every day I can't."

"Merlin you are getting too far into this. I have seen how Arthur looks at you when you are not looking. He adores you and loves you so much my boy."

Merlin looked at his mentor. "Then why all this secrecy?"

"I don't know Merlin. And you will not know unless you ask him."

* * *

Arthur was sat on the chair in his and Merlin's chambers, his elbow resting on the chair rest and his chin sitting in his hand as he stared out of the window. He had a lot to think about. Gwaine, Leon and Percival had all shown him different rings to propose to Merlin with and he ended up pissing his close friends off when all he did was turn them all down.

He was grateful for all of their help. And even the suggestions of where he should propose to Merlin. A picnic in the forest by the lake, a candle lit dinner for two, in the courtyard where he first saw Merlin.

"Come in." He mumbled when a knock sounded at his door. "Elyan?"

"Arthur. I haven't shown you any rings as the ones I have seen I know they are not Merlin. You don't need jewels on it of different colours that symbols your love, your actions alone do that. I know Merlin will think that as well and would be more than happy with a plain gold band. As for where to propose, why not propose in the place that is most special to the both of you."

Arthur stood up and hugged Elyan briefly. "You are a true friend Elyan. I now have it all planned. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome Arthur." Elyan smiled as he left Arthur in a much happier mood then what he was in when he entered the room.

* * *

Arthur left the royal vaults with a smile on his face and went straight to Gaius' quarters. The smile dropped from his face when he walked in and saw Gaius looking as though he didn't know what to do and Merlin sat at the table with his head in his hands. "Merlin baby?"

Merlin looked up and stood up when he saw Arthur standing in the doorway with a look of confusion on his face. "Arthur are you alright?"

"Me? Merlin are you? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just resting my eyes a little." he lied.

Arthur walked over and took Merlin into his arms. "I'm sorry about this afternoon baby but I had training and then I had to deal with a few things...Can we go someplace and talk?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight Gaius." Merlin and Arthur said as they left.

"Are we not going to our chambers Arthur?" Merlin asked when he realised they were heading in the opposite direction.

"No Merlin. I want us to be alone for this."

This was it. Merlin thought as he kept his hand in Arthur's, letting the blond lead him up the east tower, stopping only when they reached the top and were stood in the same place as the night before.

"Merlin. I brought you up here tonight because I-" Arthur broke off and sighed. _Come Arthur you can do this._

Merlin couldn't hold his tears in any longer. "Arthur please if you are going to break up with me do it quick."

"Break up with you. Why on earth would I do that?"

"That is what you have brought me here to tell me, that is why you have been secretive with me."

"No Merlin. Oh baby you couldn't be further from the truth. I have been secretive because I have asked my friends to help me with something because I wanted advice. About which to pick and where to do it."

"Arthur you are not making sense."

"Merlin. I love you. So much. Time away from you makes my heart ache."

"Then why have you been so-" Merlin stopped when Arthur got down on one knee in front of him.

"Merlin. You are my best friend, lover, soul mate and destiny. I love you so much Merlin. Please make me the happiest man alive. Merlin. Will you marry me?

"Yes." Merlin answered quietly before shouting 'yes' at the top of his voice, throwing himself at Arthur who caught him and laughed as he spun him round. "I love you Merlin. So much."

"I love you too Arthur." he replied as he watched Arthur slip a small silver band onto his finger of his left hand. "Arthur this is."

"Was Merlin. It was my mothers. This and the letter was all I have left of her. She wanted me to use this ring to propose to the one I love. I forgot all about her ring and the letter as I asked the knights help in finding the perfect ring. They found a lot but I turned them all away."

"What made you think of this."

"Elyan said he didn't think you would like one with jewels and that you would prefer a simple band. It was then that I remembered my mother's silver engagement band."

"I feel stupid for what I thought now."

"Oh baby don't be. If it was the other way around I would be thinking the same."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and hoisted him up. Merlin jumped and wrapped his legs around his, now fiance's, waist. "Take me to bed Arthur."

"With pleasure baby." Arthur held on tight as he led them both from the east wing with the biggest smile on his face. Quickening his pace when he felt Merlin placing kisses on his neck and up, sucking the lobe of his ear. Merlin had said yes and he wanted to throw a huge feast to celebrate but that could wait for tomorrow for tonight was for them and them alone to celebrate in their own way.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
